Aure Kaia
Quick Overview Jedi Knight Aure Kaia was once under the tutelage of Knight Divak Tan. She shares his attention with her 'brother' padawan, Agonhaal. She is known to be a kind, caring soul who will seek peace in any form before violence. It is rumored that she shared a forcebond with her lover, the now deceased padawan Orin Lama-Shur, who was killed by Lolinar the Hutt during his trials. Her current padawans are Bozlo and Graham. She has taken to the newest padawan of the Order, Jana. The two are close and Aure often calls the young girl by the mirialan name for sister, mandale. She was a close personal friend of the once Prince of Vanix, Stella Tari; now deceased. She is also close with the Senator of Ryloth, Yaala'ani and the Mon Calamarian Senator Meena Tills. Another close friend is Republican Captain Gregge Menglor. She has been known to have extensive and personal interactions with Lobo, Gean, A'den, Jaster, Vaal Hirah, Viceroy Ksar Antilles, Prince Petrus. Once employed by both Senator Tills and Supreme Justice Palpatine. Oddly, she has been seen defending the spacer, Agrippa. Life upon a Frozen Desert Aure Kaia was born in the year 55 BBY on the frozen wasteland known as Mirial. Natives of the planet are known for their olive-gold skin complexion and brilliantly true colored eyes that are normally blue or green. They all have tattoos upon them, the older the more likely they have more. They are symbols of trials or life changing instances in ones existence. Aure carries these as well. Being raised on Mirial creates a hard resolve, for the landscape is not forgiving. Raised by most of the women in the city, consisting of many relatives, the Mirialan's are close knit social species of near humans and she is no exception. When connections are made, Aure does not relinquish them easily and goes through much to maintain them, even at the cost of herself. Aure was gifted with a younger brother, Laimen. But though he would become as closely knit as the others in their clan were with her. He was not meant to live as long. He died when taking his name day task and fell prey to one of the wild predators of the primal planet. Aure, for this, bears the single tattoo in the middle of her forehead. A center of her being was lost and she shows that. She became interested shortly after the misfortune of her sibling, with the doings of the Republic. Her world a small, influential planet outside of its attention made her concerned even further. Aure began to learn as much as she could with what little was offered. News feeds mostly. But rumors and word of mouth from merchants was always something worth listening to. Even as she grew older, there finally came a chance when she could leave. She was a Damda, a grown woman and could choose her path, though it would be one for life. She chose to leave Mirial and seek out this Senate of the Republic in hopes of doing something, or even better, this mystical Order, the Jedi. Coruscant Aure Kaia arrived on Coruscant, wide-eyed and rather new to the bustling planet of the heart of the Core. Coming from a planet not a part of the Republic and beyond the Rim, the young mirialan found herself quite consumed and soon trying to find direction. Here is where she first met Petrus, Divak Tan, Tuil, Orin and many more. Aure had come to make a difference, to define herself in the battle ofw hat was morally right and wrong. She sought out the senate and its members, knowing voics were heard there. It was then that she becamse an aide to Senator Palpatine and sorted through motions and bills of the senate, familiarizing herself with the direction of the galaxy and its planets. Aide to Tills While working for Senator Palpatine, the position more to allow her to gain access to the Senate, Senator Meena Tills of Mon Claamari sought the woman out. Hiring her as his personal aide, one of her very first jobs was to interview the newly elected President of Sullust, Pesiro Nonobi. Working closely with the Senator, she was helping to draw Sullust and her President into the Senate. During this time she began to grow close to Padawan Orin, an optimisitc young man, then being taught by Knight Kenobi. Pavaan Hor, Amalfiel, and the Force With no place to stay the Jedi allowed the Aide to rest within the Retreat for a time and she grew closer still to the Padawan Orin and the other Jedi. But it was when she was with Orin that he received a call from his teacher. Together they went to Bespin, Amalfiel, the rogue force user having been spotted there. While there, Aure received a sudden vision, something she had no expected or understood. Blood, death, Pavaan Hor's cold body. With this information, Orin rushed off in pursuit, causing the indirect capture of Aure by Pavaan Hor. With demands of his own, he begna to request things of the Jedi Padawan in return for her safety. It was while in Pavaan's hold that Aure witnessed the birth of her vision right before her eyes. Amalfiel, double crossed by Pavaan arrived to speak with him. It was during that discussion that the man was clubbed down with the Force and struck with a force pike. Aure watched in horror all of this, even felt it as the air sang with Amalfiel's tainted connection to the Force. He spoke thent o her, telling Aure that she was just like him. He left her untouched and she was recovered by Orin. Agrippa and Unknown Emotions While visiting President Nonobi once again, the two came upon Agrippa Junik in the process of a slave deal. Denying such things, he of course escaped, but not without his deal being disrupted. For that he blamed both Aure and Nonobi. When she ran into him in Coruscants Spaceport not tdays later, Agrippa Junik lashed out at the woman, throwing insults and more at her. Aure's anger grew and with it came a sudden call for her to kill the man, to strike at him physically. That voice urged her and Aure did. She struck at Agrippa and then in fear for what she felt. It was then that she told Orin of what had happened. He knew of her visions but with this sudden voice and anger that rose within her, Aure did not know who to turn to. Knight Kenobi and Orin welcomed her into the Order and with great regret and reservation, she left the service of Meena Tills, ever fearful of what Amalfiel had said to her. Jedi Order Knight Kenobi, for the time was to be her Master, till another could take her under their wing. Knight Kenobi already saw the love that Orin had for the mirilian padawan and wished to keep their training separate, for fear of what might develop. Eventually Aure would become Knight Tan's padwan, alongside Agonhaal. Another mishap occurred when she was following a feeling within the underbelly of Coruscant. Happening upon Agrippa and his crew plotting something, the spacer stunned the padawan and took her captive, fearful she would say something of she had seen. She awoke to find herself tied up alongside Senator Tarkin. Forcing to strip down, both the Senator and the padawan did so, their clothes left behind in the old residential are they were in before it was blown up and they were taken out. She was part of a ploy who's end result was Tarkin's faked death to draw out a criminal. The buildings were blown up on Ryloth and IGN News coverage said that both Aure and Tarkin had been killed. This in turn drew Orin and several others that Aure called her friends. Eventually both Tarkin and the padawan were released, found by Agonhaal, Orin, and Petrus. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order